Peter Pevensie
Peter Pevensie, während seiner Zeit als König von Narnia, auch als Hochkönig Peter der Prächtige bezeichnet, wurde in England geboren. Er gelangte zwei Mal nach Narnia, beim ersten Mal vertrieben er und seine Geschwister die weiße Hexe, beim zweiten Mal halfen die Pevensie-Geschwister dem Telmarer Prinz Kaspian X., die Unterdrückung der Narnianen zu beenden. Nach diesem Abenteuer verkündete Aslan, dass Peter und Susan nie nach Narnia zurückkehren würden, da sie nun erwachsen sind. Biografie *Schild *Schwert Frühe Jahre Peter wurde 1925 in England geboren und wuchs in London auf. Als sein Vater in den 2. Weltkrieg zog, übernahm er eine Vaterrolle, da er der älteste der vier Geschwister war. Im Jahre 1940, als Peter fünfzehn war, wurde London von deutschen Bombern angegriffen. Peter und sein Bruder Edmund holten die Mädchen aus ihren Zimmern und brachten sie in einen Bunker.Der König von Narnia (Spiel) Edmund jedoch rannte zurück, um ein Bild seines Vaters zu holen. Peter rannte ihm hinterher und brachte ihn wieder in den Keller. Am nächsten Tag brachte Helen die Kinder zum Bahnhof und schickte sie zum Haus eines Professors. Nach der Zugfahrt wurden die vier Kinder von Mrs. Macready in Empfang genommen und mit einer Kutsche von der Haltestelle zum Haus gebracht.Der König von Narnia (Film) Im Haus angekommen, gingen die Kinder erstmal in ihre Zimmer, um sich noch ein bisschen über die Gegend und das Haus zu unterhalten. Am nächsten Tag regnete es, weshalb die Kinder das Haus erkundeten. Sie fanden unter anderem einen Gemäldesaal und einen Raum mit Wandschrank. Peter, Susan und Edmund verließen den Raum, nur Lucy blieb zurück. Allerdings kam auch sie wenige Sekunden später wieder heraus. Für Lucy waren Stunden vergangen, doch als sie erzählte, dass sie in einem anderen Land einen Faun getroffen hatte, glaubte ihr keiner.Der König von Narnia (Buch) Für Peter war die Sache erledigt, da er glaubte, Lucy wolle sich wichtig machen. Allerdings musste er mehrmals seinen Bruder zusammenstauchen, da dieser Lucy ärgerte. Nach dem Geschehen war für einige Tage Ruhe. Dann spielten die Kinder Verstecken. Peter suchte und fand sowohl Lucy als auch Edmund im Zimmer mit dem Wandschrank. Lucy behauptete wieder, sie wäre in einem Land namens Narnia gewesen und Edmund hätte das gesehen. Edmund jedoch behauptete, sie hätten nur gespielt. Lucy war zutiefst erschüttert und lief weinend aus dem Zimmer. Peter fuhr Edmund scharf an, so dass auch dieser fortrannte. Peter und Susan suchten die beiden und konnten sie schließlich auch finden. Allerdings mussten sie sich mehrmals vor der Haushälterin verstecken, da diese Kinder gar nicht gerne hatte. Als allerdings der Professor auf die weinende Lucy traf, bat er Peter und Susan in sein Zimmer. Er unterhielt sich mit Peter und Susan über Lucy. Die beiden Jugendlichen wussten nicht, dass der Professor von Narnia wusste und dementsprechend davon ausging, das Lucy die Wahrheit sagte, was sie sehr verwirrte. Er erklärte ihnen logisch, warum man Lucy Glauben schenken konnte. Peter in Narnia Reise durch eine Winterwelt thumb|left|164px|Peter on Playstation or other video-gameNach dem Gespräch wurde es wieder vermieden, über Lucys angebliche Einbildung zu sprechen. Dann allerdings zerstörte Edmund beim Baseballspielen versehentlich eine Scheibe und mehrere Rüstungen, so dass die Kinder vor Mrs. Macready fliehen mussten. Sie liefen ins Zimmer mit dem Wandschrank und versteckten sich im Schrank. Nach kurzer Zeit erkannten sie, dass sie in einem Wald gelandet waren. Peter entschuldigte sich bei Lucy, da er ihr nicht geglaubt hatte. Diese nahm ihm nichts übel und fing eine Schneeballschlacht an. Nachdem diese vorbei war, überlegten die Kinder, was sie tun sollten. Erstmal nahmen sie einige Mäntel, da sie diese ja genau genommen nicht aus dem Schrank entfernten. Dann erkundeten sie die Gegend. Nach einigen Minuten verplapperte sich Edmund und die anderen erkannten, dass er doch bereits in Narnia gewesen war. Peter, der sich nun alle Mühe gab, seine Schwester zu unterstützen, fuhr Edmund scharf an und ging dann weiter. Lucy konnte sie zur Höhle von Herrn Tumnus führen, doch die Kinder mussten feststellen, dass die Höhle verwüstet und Tumnus verhaftet worden war. Die Kinder beratschlagten, was zu tun sei. Peter vertrat, genau wie Lucy, die Ansicht, sie sollten versuchen, dem Faun zu helfen. Susan war dagegen, aber schließlich meinten sie und Lucy, dass sie einem Rotkehlchen folgen sollten, welches gerade angekommen war. Das taten sie und trafen schließlich auf einen Biber. Peter hielt ihm eine Hand hin, um ihn anzulocken, aber zu seinem Entsetzen, fing der Biber an zu sprechen. Er forderte sie auf, ihm in seinen Damm zu folgen. Die Kinder kamen der Aufforderung nach, da er das Taschentuch von Lucy, welches sie Tumnus gegeben hatte, vorzeigen konnte. Am Damm angekommen, machten Herr und Frau Biber erstmal Abendessen. Peter folgte dem Biber, um ihm beim Fischen zuzusehen. Daraufhin gingen sie wieder in den Damm und verspeisten zusammen mit den andern Kindern und Frau Biber das Abendessen. Nach dem Essen fing der Biber an, den Kindern von Narnia zu erzählen. So erzählte er, dass das Land von der Weißen Hexe verflucht worden war, und dass deshalb zwar immer Winter, aber niemals Weihnachten war. Auch erzählte er von einer Prophezeiung, nach der vier Menschenkinder das Land erlösen würden. Peter beteuerte immer wieder, dass es sich um eine Verwechslung handeln musste und sie nur Herrn Tumnus helfen wollten. Der Biber allerdings sagte, dass sie nur helfen konnten, wenn sie sich am Steintisch mit Aslan, einem Löwen, und dessen Armee trafen. Plötzlich bemerkten sie, dass Edmund verschwunden war. Entsetzt begriffen sie, dass Edmund sie an die Hexe verraten wollte, da er schon einmal auf sie getroffen war und sie ihn mit türkischem Honig verzaubert hatte. Deshalb mussten sie schnell einige Sachen packen und fliehen. Sie flohen durch einen Tunnel und wurden von der Geheimpolizei verfolgt. Sie flohen auf einen Baum und ein Fuchs, welcher auf der Seite Aslans stand, leitete die Wölfe in die Irre. Dann begann die Wanderung. Sie wanderten über den gefrorenen See. Kurz bevor sie ihn überquert hatten, hörten sie einen Schlitten hinter sich. Sie vermuteten die Hexe, so dass sie los rannten. Peter ergriff Lucy und trug sie auf seinem Rücken. Sie flüchteten in eine kleine Höhle und der Biber versuchte festzustellen, wer gekommen war. Plötzlich fuhr er in die Höhle und verkündete die Ankunft des Weihnachtsmanns. Dieser schenkte Peter ein Schwert und ein Schild. Lucy bekam einen Dolch und ein Elixier, Susan ein Horn und einen Bogen. Dann fuhr der Weihnachtsmann weiter. Die Ankuft des Weihnachtsmannes zeigte den Kindern, dass der Zauber der Hexe wich. Dann mussten sie den Großen Fluss überqueren. Dies war eigentlich kein Problem, da der Fluss gefroren war, aber auch er fing an zu tauen. Als die Kinder den halben Fluss überquert hatten, trafen sie auf die Geheimpolizei. Peter wollte nicht kämpfen, und brachte deshalb die Eisschicht am nahe gelegenen Wasserfall thumb|146px zum Bersten. Daraufhin wurden die Kinder auf einer Eisscholle davon getrieben. Als Peter und Susan aus dem Wasser stiegen, bemerkten sie, dass Lucy fehlte. Diese tauchte jedoch wenige Sekunden später wieder auf. Vor ihnen lag nun keine Winterlandschaft mehr, sondern ein blühender, grüner Wald. Sie mussten jetzt nicht mehr hetzen, da die Hexe in ihrem Schlitten nicht mehr schnell voran kam. Schließlich erreichten sie Aslans Lager. Peter und die Armee Aslans Auf dem Weg durch das Lager zum Zelt des Löwen, sammelte sich eine große Menge hinter den Kindern. Als sie das Zelt des Löwen erreichten, zögerten die Kinder, doch schließlich trat Peter als erster vor und begrüßte den Löwen. Als Aslan nach Edmund fragte, behauptete Peter, dass es auch an ihm gelegen hatte, dass der Jüngere die Geschwister verraten hatte. Direkt nach dieser Unterredung zeigte Aslan Peter aus der Ferne das Schloss Feeneden. Plötzlich ertönte allerdings das Horn von Susan und Peter erkannte, dass er ihr helfen musste. Er eilte in die Richtung, aus der das Horn erklungen war , und erblickte mehrere Wölfe. Es erbrannte das Scharmützel vom großen Fluss, welches Peter, Lucy und Susan für sich entscheiden konnten. Daraufhin wurde Peter von Aslan zum Ritter geschlagen. Direkt darauf infiltrierte Peter das Lager der Weißen Hexe. Er befreite seinen Bruder und besiegte den Zwerg Ginarrbrik. Dann kämpften sie gegen zwei Zyklopen und einige Minotauren und Minobauren. Sie mussten auf zwei Bäume fliehen, wurden allerdings von Zentauren gerettet. Am nächsten Morgen musste Peter zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern einige schlimme Stunden durchstehen. Die Weiße Hexe war gekommen und wollte Edmund wegen Verrats töten. Aslan aber verhandelte mit der Hexe und konnte Edmund retten. Daraufhin verlagerten sie das Lager zur Furt von Beruna. In der Nacht mussten Peter, Edmund und Oraius entsetzt feststellen, dass Aslan tot war, da er sich für Edmund geopfert hatte. Nun lag es an Peter, die Armee in die entscheidende Schlacht zu führen. Obwohl er sich überfordert fühlte, konnte Peter die Schlacht vorbereiten. Die Armee erwartete die Hexe vor einer Felsformation. Peter führte den Angriff höchstpersönlich an. Die Keilformation der Rebellen konnte eine kleine Bresche in die übermächtige Armee der Hexe schlagen, doch schon bald musste Peters Armee starke Verluste hinnehmen, so dass Peter den Rückzug befahl. Sein Einhorn namens ... wurde getötet und Oraius eilte ihm zur Hilfe. Der Zentauer wurde versteinert, doch Peter konnte entkommen. Allerdings musste er der Hexe gegenübertreten, doch diese hatte nur noch einen halben Stab, da Edmund ihn zerstört hatte. Peter hatte trotzdem keine Chance gegen die Hexe und wurde nur dadurch gerettet, dass Aslan plötzlich auftauchte und die Hexe tötete. Am Tag darauf wurde Peter zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern gekrönt. Die goldene Zeit Unter der Herrschaft der vier Kinder blühte das Land auf. Peter regierte als Hochkönig und sie residierten im Schloss Feeneden. Im Jahr 1014 führte Peter den ersten Feldzug gegen die Riesen an der Nordgrenze Narnias. Nach einigen Jahren der glorreichen Herrschaft machten sich die vier Könige auf die Jagd nach dem Weißen Hirsch. Bei dieser Jagd entdeckten sie die Straßenlaterne, welche sie über die Jahre vergessen hatten. Sie folgten einem Licht, welches sie erblickt hatten und fanden sich plötzlich im leeren Zimmer des Haus des Professors wieder. Sie waren wieder genau so alt, wie an dem Tag, an dem sie nach Narnia gekommen waren. Der Ritt nach Narnia (Buch) Wieder in England Nach ihrer Herrschaftszeit in Narnia kehrten die Kinder nach England zurück. Nach einem Jahr in England, am Ende der Sommerferien, reisten die Kinder mit dem Zug zurück in ihre Schulen. An der Umsteigestation, an der sie sich trennen mussten, prügelte sich Peter mit einigen anderen Jugendlichen, von denen er sich ungerecht behandelt fühlte. Ihm zur Hilfe eilte Edmund, doch schließlich wurden sie von einem Polizisten getrennt. Daraufhin ließen sich die Jungen zusammen mit ihren Schwestern auf einer Bank nieder. Nach einem Gespräch über Narnia wurden sie plötzlich von einem Zauber erfasst und der U-Bahn Tunnel verschwand. Prinz Kaspian von Narnia (Film) Rückkehr nach Narnia Nun befanden sich die Kinder in einer Höhle, welche zu einem Strand führte. Nachdem sie einige Zeit im Wasser gespielt hatten, wurde ihnen klar, wo sie waren, doch sie erkannten Narnia nicht wieder. Sie erkundeten die Gegend und erkannten schließlich, dass sie auf einer Insel waren. Nachdem sie an einem Bach getrunken hatten, bekamen die Kinder Hunger. Sie hatten nur zwei Lunchpakete dabei, da Lucy und Susan ihre am Bahnhof hatten liegen lassen. So bekam jeder ein halbes Brot, welches niemanden satt machte. Prinz Kaspian von Narnia (Buch) Daraufhin erkundeten sie die Insel weiter und fanden einige Ruinen. Sie fragten sich, wo sie waren, und Edmund erkannte, dass die Ruinen die Überreste vom Schloss Feeneden waren. In einem verbliebenen Obstgarten aßen sie einige Äpfel. Draufhin suchten die Kinder die geheime Schatzkammer von Feenenden. Dort fand Peter das Gabenschwert wieder. Am Abend machten sie es sich im Hof gemütlich und aßen noch einige Äpfel. Daraufhin schliefen sie ein. Am nächsten Morgen sahen sie ein Boot mit zwei Menschen, welche einen gefesselten Zwerg über Bord werfen wollten. Susan konnte beide Menschen mit Pfeilen töten, doch der Zwerg stürzte ins Wasser. Peter sprang in voller Kleidung ins Meer und konnte den Rotzwerg retten. Daraufhin erzählte der Zwerg, welcher sich als Trumpkin vorstellte, von Kaspian X. und seiner Aufgabe. Er sollte die Kinder heil zu Aslans Haus bringen. Vorher jedoch forderte Edmund ihn zum Duell, da der Zwerg, bevor er wusste, dass er Könige vor sich hatte, unhöflich gewesen war. Edmund konnte gewinnen, doch Lucy und Susan wollten dem Zwerg eine zweite Chance geben. Susan und Trumpkin machten ein Zielschießen, bei welchem Susan gewinnen konnte. Daraufhin machten sich die Kinder in einem Boot auf zur Küste und trafen dort auf einen Schwarzbären. Lucy ging zu ihm hin und wollte mit ihm sprechen, doch der Bär entpuppte sich als wild. Noch bevor Susan den Bogen gespannt hatte, erledigte Trumpkin ihn. Daraufhin versuchten sie gemeinsam, Kaspian zu finden. Peter führte die Gruppe an und wollte sie über den Sturzbach führen. Doch dieser hatte sich in der Abwesenheit der Könige tiefer in die Erde gegraben und schien unpassierbar. Auf einmal schrie Lucy auf und behauptete, sie hätte Aslan gesehen. Alle anderen, außer Edmund, glauxbten ihr nicht. So machte sich die Gruppe zur Furt von Beruna auf. Dort angekommen, sahen sie, dass Miraz dort eine Brücke für seine Streitkräfte errichten ließ. Ihnen blieb keine andere Wahl als zu der Stelle zurückzugehen, an der Lucy Aslan gesehen hatte. Als Lucy genau an der richtigen Stelle stand, gab plötzlich der Boden unter ihr nach und gab einen Weg frei, der die Schlucht hinunterführte. Auf der anderen Seite bauten sie ihr Nachtlager auf. Am anderen Morgen wachte Lucy auf und glaubte, einen Löwen gehört zu haben. Leise entfernte sie sich von den anderen. Auf einmal hielt ihr jemand den Mund zu: es war Peter. Denn ein paar Meter vor ihnen stand ein Minotauer. Peter zog sein Schwert und ging leise auf ihn zu. Plötzlich sprang jemand dazwischen und begann. gegen Peter zu kämpfen. Lucy hielt es nicht mehr in ihrem Versteck aus und schrie, sie sollten aufhören. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Peter gegen Kaspian gekämpft hatte. Kaspian führte sie zu seinem Versteck beim Steinernen Tisch. Dort angekommen, heckten sie gemeinsam einen Plan gegen die Telmarer aus. Kaspian war dafür, sich bei Aslans Mahl zu verbarrikadieren, doch Peter fand es besser, Miraz' Schloss in der Nacht zu überfallen, was sie dann auch taten. Leider ging der Plan ziemlich schief, da Kaspian sich nicht an die Absprache hielt und Rache an Miraz wollte. Kurz gesagt, verloren die Narnianen wegen Kaspian ihre halbe Streitmacht. Kaspian wies die Schuld von sich, da er dachte, Peter hätte genug Zeit zum Rückzug gehabt. Peter sagte, dank Kaspian hätten sie nicht einmal dafür mehr Zeit gehabt. Beide waren nahe dran, gegeneinander zu kämpfen. Doch Kaspian zog sich zusammen mit Nikabrik in den Berg zurück. Nikarrbrik sagte zu Kaspian, dass es noch Hoffnung gäbe, Miraz zu besiegen. Als er das sagte, kamen zwei Gestalten aus einer dunklen Ecke auf Kaspian zu. Es waren ein Werwolf und eine Hagzissa. Sie zogen um Kaspian einen Kreis und steckten den Stab der Weißen Hexe vor ihm in den Boden. Es tauchte eine Eiswand auf und die Gestalt der Hexe war darin erkennbar. Sie sagte, sie bräuchte nur einen Tropfen von Adams-Blut, dann wäre sie frei. Zum Glück erschienen Peter, Edmund, Trumpkin und Lucy rechtzeitig, um es zu verhindern. Trumpkin musste Nikabrik töten, da dieser sonst Lucy getötet hätte. Peter war im Begriff, sich von der Hexe einwickeln zu lassen, als Edmund von hinten die Eiswand zerstörte. Die Telmarer schlugen ihr Lager gegenüber dem narnianischen Versteck auf, aber die Narnianer brauchten mehr Zeit. Also forderte Peter Miraz zum Zweikampf auf. Während Peter kämpfte, sollten Lucy und Susan nach Aslan suchen. Da sie von einigen Telmarern verfolgt wurden, stieg Susan vom Pferd und schoss Pfeile auf die Telmarer. Als ein Pferd sie rammte, fiel sie und wäre fast gestorben, wenn nicht Kaspian gekommen wäre, um sie zu retten. Während Lucy Aslan suchte und auch fand, kämpfte Peter gegen Miraz. Er verwundete Miraz am Bein und Miraz renkte ihm die Schulter aus. Bei einer kleinen Pause renkte Edmund Peters Schulter ein. Als Peter den Kampf gewann und Miraz töten konnte, gab er Kaspian das Schwert, damit dieser seinen verhassten Onkel und Mörder seines Vaters töten konnte. Kaspian ließ Miraz am Leben, aber einer der telmarischen Lords rammte Miraz einen von Susans Pfeilen in den Rücken und schrie, dass die Narnianen Betrüger wären. Es entstand eine große Schlacht, die die Narnianen wegen der Katapulte der Telmarer vermutlich verloren hätten, wenn nicht Aslan genau im richtigen Moment gebrüllt hätte und die Bäume aufgeweckt hätte. So töteten die Bäume einige Telmarer, aber als ein Baum durch ein Katapult getötet wurde, zerstörten die Bäume alle Katapulte. Die Telmarer lockten die Narnianen zur Berunabrücke, aber da tauchte Lucy auf. Sie zückte ihren Dolch, dann trat Aslan neben sie und brüllte laut. Viele Telmarer liefen auf die Brücke, als plötzlich ein riesiger Wassermensch auftauchte und die Brücke zerstörte. Ein Lord war tot und die Narnianen hatten die Schlacht gewonnen. Kaspian wurde zum König der Telmarer gekrönt. Später gingen die Pevensies zurück nach England, aber während Lucy und Edmund eines Tages wiederkommen würden, verließen Susan und Peter Narnia für immer, da sie dort erwachsen geworden waren und alles gelernt hatten, was sie konnten. Hinter den Kulissen *'Hinweis:' Dieser Artikel verbindet Informationen aus Filmen, Büchern und Spielen, die sich in ihrer Handlung widersprechen. Es wurde versucht, eine möglichst logische Handlung zu finden, indem die Informationen vermischt wurden. Anhand der Einzelnachweise ist zu erkennen, welche Informationen aus welcher Quelle stammen. *Peter wird in den Filmen von William Moseley gespielt. In der Szene am Ende des Films Der König von Narnia wird der erwachsene Peter von Noah Huntley verkörpert. *In der BBC-Miniserie Die Chroniken von Narnia wurde er in Der König von Narnia (1988) und Prinz Kaspian von Narnia und Die Reise auf der Morgenröte (1989) von Richard Dempsey gespielt. In der Szene am Ende der BBC-Verfilmung Der König von Narnia wird der erwachsene Peter zwei Folgen lang von Christopher Bramwell gespielt. *In der TV-Serie von ITV: Der König von Narnia (1967) wurde er von Paul Waller gespielt. *In den Radioproduktionen Der König von Narnia und Prinz Kaspian von Narnia wurde er von Freddie Findlay gesprochen. **Der erwachsene Peter Pevensie wurde in Der König von Narnia'' von Peter Moreton gesprochen.'' *In der Radio-Produktion Der letzte Kampf wurde der erwachsenene, älter gewordene Peter Pevensie ebenfalls von Peter Moreton gesprochen. *In der Radio-Produktion BBC Radiogeschichten von Narnia wurde er von Neil Jeffrey gesprochen. *Im Zeichentrickfilm Der König von Narnia (1979) wurde er von Reg Williams in der amerikanischen Version gesprochen. Deutsche Synchronisation *In den Filmen wurde Peter von Johannes Wolko gesprochen. **Der erwachsene Peter wurde in der Szene am Ende des Films Der König von Narnia von Philipp Moog gesprochen. *In den BBC-Verfilmungen Der König von Narnia und Prinz Kaspian und Die Reise auf der Morgenröte wurde er von Sandra Schwittau gesprochen. Bilder Peter König 001.jpg|Peter als König Peta.jpg Peter König 002.jpg Pevensie- Geschwister.jpg Aslan Peter 001.jpg|Aslan und Peter Peter.jpg|Peter Pevensie Feeneden 003.jpg|Das zerstörte Feeneden Kinder 001.jpg|Die Kinder mit ihren Geschenken Trumpkin.jpg|Trumpkin Kaspian & Pevensies.jpg Aslans Armee.jpg Kinder 006.jpg|Pevensie-Geschwister Kinder 002.jpg Kinder 003.jpg|Die Pevensies kommen nach Narnia 643.jpg Kinder 004.jpg Kinder 005.jpg Kinder 007.jpg Kinder 008.jpg Kinder 009.jpg 5870.jpg PC196.jpg Peter in Narnia.jpg Peter Oraius 001.jpg Peter Ritter 001.jpg Peter Schlacht 001.jpg Schlacht 001.jpg Schlacht 002.jpg Schlacht 005.jpg Peter vs. Maugrim.jpg Peter Pevensie.jpg 18948819 jpg-r 640 600-b 1 D6D6D6-f jpg-q x-20080611 092706.jpg|Pevensie-Geschwister und Trumpkin True.jpg|Die Pevensie-Geschwister in Aslans Haug imagesCAF30M0B.jpg imagesCAU7VOBJ.jpg imagesCA66QOLZ.jpg Image.jpg ImagesCAZ7I130.jpg|Noah Huntley als erwachsener Peter Pevensie, Sophie Winkleman als erwachsene Susan Pevensie, Mark Wells als erwachsener Edmund Pevensie und Rachael Henley als erwachsene Lucy Pevensie 05091720 .jpg ImagesCA6S6IQV.jpg ImagesCAU78B3H.jpg ImagesCA300U8A.jpg ImagesCABHYYH2.jpg ImagesCAU7LTM2.jpg Rhindon.jpg|Peter Pevensie mit seinem Schwert Rhindon Rhindon 2.jpg Pevensie Geschwister.jpg PK und Morgenröte (BBC).jpg|Die Pevensies aus der BBC-Serie - links außen = Peter imagesCAKBEH2V.jpg|Peter Pevensie aus der BBC-Serie Quellen *''Der König von Narnia (Buch)'' *''Der König von Narnia (Film)'' *''Der König von Narnia (Spiel)'' *''Der Ritt nach Narnia (Buch)'' *''Prinz Kaspian von Narnia (Buch)'' *''Prinz Kaspian von Narnia (Film)'' *'' '' Einzelnachweise en:Peter Pevensie fr:Peter Pevensie hu:Peter Pevensie es:Peter Pevensie pt:Pedro Pevensie pl:Piotr Pevensie id:Peter Pevensie nl:Peter Pevensie ru:Питер Пэвенси Kategorie:Hochkönige Peter Kategorie:Ritter von Narnia Kategorie:Narnianen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Engländer Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Der König von Narnia Kategorie:Prinz Kaspian von Narnia Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Nacharbeit Kategorie:Unvollständige Artikel Kategorie:Die sieben Freunde Narnias Kategorie:Der letzte Kampf Kategorie:Hauptpersonen Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere